Hydraulic systems for machines can include one or more pumps to power various aspects of the machine. Some machines employ hydraulic systems to operate steering components and implement components to accomplish various tasks.
In certain machine configurations, a power supply, such as a gas-powered engine or electric motor, drives various pumps. The types of pumps can include, but are not limited to, a steering pump, hydrostatic pump and implement pump, or any other type of pump or pumps that provide hydraulic power to machines. Aspects of machines that can be powered hydraulically include steering and implement systems, as well as charge, lube or hydraulic drive systems, among others. The hydraulic systems can include components fluidly coupled in one or more hydraulic circuits.
The flow of hydraulic fluid within hydraulic circuits to power these systems and accomplish the functions of these systems can depend on the size and performance characteristics of the pumps and on the engine speed, motor output or battery charge.